Shaking, Shaking In My Soul
by Link015
Summary: Tch, I'm reposting this because it got taken off. Lyon was a friend of Prince Ephraim and Princess Eirika. He shared their beliefs. He shared their hopes. What cause him to do what no one wanted? What caused him to start a war?


Chris:Tch, I have to repost this since someone reported it and it got deleted. Pissed me off since I had to wait six days to update again. If this story gets taken off _again_, then I'm really gonna get pissed. Thansk to all who reviewed it earlier.

Disclaimer: Don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

**Shaking, Shaking in My Soul**

Lyon, crown prince of Grado, looked up from his work. His silver hair spilled over his face as he examined his findings. It had been only a day since his father had passed away. Lyon winced, cursing himself. If only he had been stronger! He could have found a way to bring back his father. It wasn't fair! Lyon looked at a picture hanging on his wall. It showed him, Eirika, and Ephraim playing together.

'_If only I was as strong as them! I'm so weak…'_ Lyon slammed his fist against the table where his work was placed. He had examined Grado's Sacred Stone, which was said to be the strongest of all, since it contained the essence of the Demon King. He had researched it for hours, looking at legends and stories that have been told about the Sacred Stones.

One of the court shamans, Knoll, Lyon remembered, knocked on his door. Lyon turned and admitted the shaman. Knoll was wearing a robe with gold edging, and his brown hair peeked through the hood. Even Knoll was stronger than he was. But hopefully, with this, he would be strong enough to bring back his father.

"Prince Lyon. We have everything prepared." Knoll bowed to Lyon. "But…sir, are you sure this is a smart decision?"

"I am too weak to rule this country! I must bring back my father so that the world may once again know peace!" Lyon strode towards the door, his cape behind him. "Thank you for all your help, Knoll. I would not have been able to do this without you."

"Of course, my lord." Knoll bowed to the prince and they left to the magic chambers hidden deep within the castle.

* * *

Lyon closed his eyes, his hands hovering over the crimson orb that was Grado's Sacred Stone. He could sense the Demon King's power within it. Lyon smiled. His father would soon be okay, and stand at his side. His father, who was so much more powerful than he was. All around him, he heard chanting by the various shamans he had gathered. With all of their magic power, Lyon was certain he could get something powerful enough to bring his father back. And then, he would be able to play with Eirika and Ephraim again. And everything would be okay. Lyon knew it. If he could just bring his father back, everything would be fine. 

And all of his efforts worked! His father was back! His father, who would rule for countless years and bring peace. His father, who was so much stronger than he was. Lyon smiled happily. The new stone, their salvation, was something that _he_ had created! Lyon could barely suppress his joy. He decided to call this stone the Dark Stone, due to its color. Lyon hugged his father, who patted him on the back slowly.

"At last…Father…You are alive…" Tears of happiness filtered out of Lyon's eyes.

"Yes…My son…" The late emperor patted his son on the back. Lyon could only feel joy at this. The prince didn't notice that all of the shamans that had accompanied them were dead, their souls sucked out of their bodies. Only Knoll was left, and he was extremely weakened from the ordeal. Knoll brushed back his now silver hair and staggered out, trying to alert someone about this new circumstance.

And no one noticed the last presence in the room. This new…thing seemed to extinguish all light in the room. His presence clouded Lyon's mind and corrupted it, bringing the young prince closer and closer to succumbing.

'_So soon…Yes, Prince Lyon…You do not know how weak you truly are.'_

* * *

A few months later, and Lyon slowly merged with the Demon King. The prince didn't notice it at first, but his recent actions were starting to worry him. His magical powers were growing stronger, for one. And sometimes, at night, he would wake up and find out that there was a dead body in his room. Lyon was worried about what was happening to him, but just as long as his father was still there, he would persevere. 

The court shaman, Knoll, was placed in jail for knowing too much. Lyon would visit him numerous times, but the prince never remembered what had happened. There seemed to be a…blank spot in his memory. But that didn't matter. His father and his strength was all that mattered. Just as long as Grado would remain peaceful, nothing else mattered. Except for maybe Eirika and Ephraim. They were his first friends. He had always admired them. Ephraim was so brave and strong while Eirika was elegant and graceful.

'_I am just…weak compared to them. I'm not strong…not graceful…Not anything! It's not fair! I hate them!'_

Lyon froze. _'Why did I think that? I don't hate them…They're my friends…They need me too…'_ The prince shuddered. His thoughts were turning a lot more vicious as well. Lately, he had been getting dreams of invading the Renais castle and taking it for himself. He could see it in his head right now…

_Lyon ran up to the throne room, where Ephraim and Eirika were fighting against Grado forces. "HAHAHAHAH! Stop! Leave these two to me!"_

"_L-Lyon? I…I can't believe…you're responsible for this…" Eirika looked helplessly at Lyon, who just grinned at her. The female lord looked exhausted, and blood and sweat covered her clothes. Her teal hair was ragged, and her bright eyes now had a lackluster appearance to them. "Please…Tell me…That you didn't want this…"_

"_Be quiet, Eirika." Ephraim steadied his lance and pointed it at Lyon. "Lyon…looks different. Changed…"_

"_Of course I've changed!" Lyon let out a ferocious laugh. "I'm become strong! I don't need you! I'm stronger than you, now!" Lyon gathered a large amount of dark energy in his hands and threw it at Ephraim. It collided with the lord's body and threw it against the wall. The magic focused near Ephraim's neck, slowly choking the life out of Ephraim's body._

"_L-Lyon…" Ephraim gasped as he struggled against the dark magic._

"_Please! Lyon! Stop it!" Eirika ran up to Lyon and began tugging him, tears in her eyes. "Don't kill him!"_

"_Admit it! I am strong now! Strong enough to rule! Strong enough to control!" Lyon turned to Eirika, his eyes flashing angrily. However, part of his eyes asked for acceptance, for understanding. Eirika nodded frantically._

"_Yes, Lyon! You are strong! Please! Just stop!" Eirika continued to plead with Lyon as Ephraim's life slowly faded away._

_Lyon dropped his arm, releasing Ephraim from the wall. The lord dropped with a crash, breathing raggedly. Eirika gave out a worried shout and rushed over to her brother's side._

"_Ephraim…Please…Wake up…Ephraim. Please…" Eirika shook her brother's body slowly, tears dripping out of her eyes. Watching her, Lyon felt something strange come over him. He wanted her. Wanted her to care for him like that._

"_I see you care for your brother very much." Lyon grinned wickedly. "What would happen if…he were gone?" The prince snapped his fingers, and dark shadows enveloped Ephraim. Eirika jerked backwards in surprise and watched as the shadows systematically made Ephraim disappear._

"_EPHRAIM! Don't! Don't…leave me alone! Please…" Eirika looked at the place where Ephraim used to be, her eyes wide. She pushed herself up and glared at Lyon. "You bastard! What have you done with my friend? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH EPHRAIM?"_

_Lyon clucked sadly. "It's too bad your brother had to go. But he interfered with my plans." _

"_Die, dammit!" Eirika brought out her sword and charged at Lyon. The prince sighed and shot a blast of dark energy at Eirika's sword, knocking it out of her hands. Before the teal-haired lord could react, Lyon was already next to her, somehow restraining her with magic._

"_You see…Magic has much more uses than destruction…And because of my Dark Stone, I know those uses…Eirika…You do not understand. I need you. Together, we could rule. You…were my first friend."_

"_You...You shut up! You killed my brother! My friend would never do that!" Eirika shouted angrily at Lyon, who shrugged._

"_Very well. I guess I will have to show you those other uses." Lyon placed a finger on Eirika's head, and magic slowly filtered out of his hand. Eirika struggled, but the bonds somehow kept her back. Eirika's blue-black eyes widened as the magic worked on her mind. She struggled against the feeling, but the magic overcame whatever resistance her body could put up, and consumed her body._

"_All done." Lyon removed his finger and released Eirika from the magical bonds. Eirika straightened, her eyes dilated and blank. The lord slowly sank to the floor and fell to her knees._

"_My…lord, Lyon…I will serve you for as long as I can. I am pleased to be part of your service." Eirika closed her eyes and bowed her head towards the floor, her hands folded across her lap._

"_Excellent…You may rise, Eirika, my future wife." Lyon motioned with his hand, and Eirika rose, standing next to him._

"_Of course…Lord Lyon."_

Lyon shook his head. _'I don't want that! What the hell is wrong with me?'_ He staggered off to his bedroom, trying to banish the evil thoughts from his head.

* * *

Lyon was confused. Somehow, Grado had invaded Renais and conquered it. The prince didn't remember asking his father to do that. In fact, he couldn't remember anything that had happened over the past few days. It was all a blur to him. But his father was still alive, and so were his friends. Lyon could only be thankful for that. Everything else…He had no idea to be thankful for. He felt even more helpless. For some reason, even the most basic of facts were disappearing from his mind. He also felt angrier at the world for some reason. 

"I don't understand…What is happening to me?"

* * *

Lyon was in Jehanna, searching for Eirika. For some reason, one of the Grado generals, Valter, said that he wanted to find her. He said he wanted to fight her, to savor the taste of her blood. Lyon shuddered. He wanted to talk to her for a different reason. So that he could apologize…and so he could still be her friend. It didn't matter that he wasn't her boyfriend or anything…Just as long as she still was a friend. His soul felt torn. He knew that somehow, he was responsible for the war that had ruined her country. Yet, on the other hand, he felt this strange desire for her. 

'_Hopefully…I'll be able to fix myself…I don't know what's happening…But I know whatever it is, it's bad.'_ Lyon walked around a corner and saw Eirika standing in front of him. "Eirika! I've found you!"

"Lyon! W-What's going on? Why has Grado invaded Renais?"

"I…I don't know why…I am trying to stop it! I didn't want this to happen to your homeland."

"Oh…Lyon. I hope you succeed…I am so worried about my country and my brother…"

Lyon felt a surge of resentment against Ephraim. He quickly shoved it back down. "Um..Eirika?"

"Yes, Lyon?"

"…Am I still…your friend?"

"Of course Lyn. You will always be our friend."

Lyon smiled widely. That's all he needed to hear. "Thanks Eirika. I'll make sure the war comes to an end."

"Thank you, Lyon."

* * *

Finally, Lyon discovered what had happened. By making that Dark Stone, he had released the Demon King somehow. And the Demon King was slowly taking over his body. That would explain his dreams, his thoughts, his actions. And it would explain why he was slowly forgetting everything. His only memories that remained were those of happy times, when his father was alive and when he was good friends with Eirika and Ephraim. 

He could just see it now. Ephraim studying and asking him for help. Talking with Eirika about how they would rule their countries. Watching as Eirika and Ephraim dueled. He could slowly feel those memories slipping away. In front of his eyes, Eirika and Ephraim were advancing, coming to end his life.

He knew it was his fault, and it was his fate. He had no qualms. He just had a question…Lyon took a look at the siblings. "Eirika…Ephraim…I am still your friend, right?"

Eirika looked somberly at Lyon. "Yes…Of course Lyon. Remember? I said you would always be our friend."

Ephraim joined his sister. "Yes Lyon…You are our good friend. And you are strong as well. As strong as any of us."

"Thank you…my friends. And Eirika?"

"Yes?" Eirika looked at Lyon nervously.

"Thank you…for being my first friend. I will never forget you…with all my heart." Lyon closed his eyes. He could slowly feel himself being taken over and disappearing from the world. His last memory hovered in front of him.

"_Eirika?" Lyon walked with Eirika through the Grado Castle's gardens, looking at the various flowers._

"_Yes, Lyon?" Eirika faced Lyon, a smile on her lips._

"_I really like you, Eirika. I hope that someday, we might…Get married. But…If that's not possible…Let's always be friends, okay?" Lyon looked nervously at Eirika._

"_Of course, Lyon. We will always be friends. And…In the future…We will rule our countries together…Hopefully as husband and wife." Eirika's eyes brightened and she smiled at the silver-haired boy. Lyon smiled as well and kissed Eirika on the cheek._

Lyon could see the memory fading. He did the last thing he could. Lyon felt himself move into the memory, inhabiting the body of his memory. _'At least…I can always be friends with her in my dreams…I'm sorry Eirika…And Ephraim…For being such a bad friend. I…won't be able to rule with you at my side…Eirika.'_ And Lyon could feel himself fade at the end.

* * *

Chris: How'd you like it? And yes, it is quite weird. Anyway, review, and tell me what you think! 


End file.
